Such optical fiber connection means are already known in the oil drilling industry as “wet connect”, for example for connecting to the surface, by means of an optical fiber, an array of detectors immersed in a well filled with drilling fluid, or for connecting an underwater control unit to the floating vessel.
However, none of these known connectors has the structure of the present invention, which notably affords advantages such as simplicity, excellent centering of the two optical fiber ends, and contact quality, which limits transmission losses.